


Tuesday Triple Treat

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, more or less</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Triple Treat

Number One

In keeping with the spirit of the season, here's another S/H Carol. I may have changed a few words, but the tune's the same!

I'll have sex for Christmas,

Only if it's with thee.

Please have lube,

Maybe an extra tube.

And a pillow under thee.

Christmas eve may find us

Screwing under the tree

I'll have sex for Christmas

If only it's with thee.

 

Number Two

A short drabble featuring our intrepid heroes, a bet, power exchange and other modern wonders.

The Bet/Flip Side

Starsky bit the knuckle of his left index finger to keep from moving and to keep from making any noise which would give him away. But, damn, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. This was killing him!

He took in short, quiet, desperate breaths. He tried to focus outside of himself. If he thought about what was happening, he would lose it. He wasn't sure if he was in pain, or...

All he knew was, too much was riding on his being able to withstand what was happening.

Hutch was hardly breathing. Quietly, and shallowly panting. Sweat was beading and running down his face, throat and back. All his muscles were hard, tense, screaming at him to move, to give in. But he couldn't. He tried for a deeper breath but stopped when he felt his muscles tensing, preparing to move.

There was too much riding on this. He had to be able to withstand what was happening.

They were each in their own separate agony. Each withstanding, because the other half of themselves was in the same position. Each would die for the other, but not like this...

One of them had to give or it might destroy them both.

God, Starsky thought, how did we end up like this? Prisoners of the situation.

Hutch thought much the same. How did this happen?

It had seemed so harmless. A small bet with a small wager. Nothing to bring about the agony they each found themselves in now. Neither able to move without losing. Losing, what, each thought?

Suddenly, their almost spooky ability to read each other's minds kicked in.

"Draw?" they asked at the same time.

"Yesssssssssssss!" they replied at the same time.

Both started moving. Hutch rocking hard into his lover as Starsky pushed back to get closer, even though there was no way to be any closer.

It was an animalistic mating. Hard. Deep. Powerful. Both exploded with heart-pounding orgasms and fell to their sides on the bed, trying to pull air into lungs starved for it.

After a few minutes, Hutch panted out, "I could feel your muscles moving. Trying to draw me in. I was sure you were going to win!"

"Your cock kept getting' bigger, Hutch! I was a second away from movin'."

"So, now what, partner?"

"We rest for a bit, have some supper, and switch places?" Starsky said.

"You're on, partner!"

"Same stakes?"

"Absolutely. First one to move once we're set, has to buy the other lunch wherever he wants to eat, for a week."

Each girded themselves and thought... tofu or tacos.

 

Number Three

This one is for everyone who likes a sweet treat before turning in. i promise, no 'animalistic matings' this time.

The guys are in bed.

Goodnight

"Starsk?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I just wanted to tell you I love you, you know, in case something happens."

"Like what? You ok? Feelin' sick""

"No. Sorry. But, oh, you know. The big one. If it hits and, well, yanno?"

"Hutch...first off, I know you love me. And if the big one hits, what's to say you won't still be here and I'll be gone?"

"No! Don't even think that!"

"I'm not the one who was thinking about the big one."

"Oh...yeah... well, I was really just thinking about how much I love you."

"And, I love you, just as much."

"Starsk?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"If you go, I don't want to stay here without you."

"Hutch... can we discuss this in the morning?"

"Sure. I was just thinking."

"I know. I could hear your brain whirring."

"Starsk?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Goodnight."

 

"Good night, blondie. I love you too."


End file.
